Damon and Atticus
The relationship between the human Professor Atticus Shane and the vampire Damon Salvatore, first began in We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes, although they first met in The Five. Their hostile relationship started when Damon accused him of murdering the Town Council. Season Four In The Five, Damon and Shane first met, although they were never shown speaking to each other directly and alone. In We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes, Damon and Shane meet again, only under different circumstances. Damon and Bonnie Bennett need to ask Shane about the Hunter's Mark to help Elena, who is having horrifying hallucinations because of her killing Connor. Later in the episode, Damon finds out from Matt that the pastor made a call a day the last month he was alive to the same number, and 10 calls to that number on the day of the explosion—Shane's office. In My Brother's Keeper, at the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant where Shane is a judge, Damon asks Shane why is he here. Damon then accuses Shane of convincing Pastor Young to kill the Town Council. In O Come, All Ye Faithful, Damon and Elena, and Bonnie Bennett retreat to the Gilbert Lake House, where Jeremy was, to help him conquer some inner demons, having become a member of The Five in previous episodes. Damon saw Shane, asking what he was doing there, and Elena told him that she had invited him to lakehouse. Outside, Elena and Shane are talking and Damon interrupts, threatening to kill Shane again. However, Shane later reveals that he could lead them to the Cure for vampirism, which Damon and Stefan and the others have been trying to find so they could give to Elena, and he knows this because he has already been there. Shane tells him and Elena that to find the Cure, they have to dig up the ancient immortal Silas, who is buried with it. Jeremy's Hunter's Mark so happens to contain the spell to free Silas, but Shane won't tell them where the location is, as it is his way of staying alive. Damon tells Elena his theory about Shane having killed Pastor Young and the Town Council at the explosion at his farm, with Shane telling him that the pastor had lost his wife to cancer and he had sought him out for supernatural assistance. But he remarks that the pastor was "too far gone." In Into the Wild, Shane leads an expedition (that to say, Elena, Damon, Stefan, Rebekah, Jeremy and Bonnie) to the island where Silas - and the Cure - are located. Shane offered Damon sunscreen, to which he replied, "Is that supposed to be a joke?" Later, when Shane was talking to Bonnie in his tent, Damon pressed for answers, and soon it becomes an interrogation, with Damon demanding to know where the Cure is. Shane tells him that the Cure and Silas are entombed in the caves. Turns out, Shane's dead wife, Caitlin, had convinced him to begin his quest for Silas so that she and their son could come back and that he needed three massacres to do so. Damon counts two massacres: the explosion at the Young Farm and the Sacrifice of the Twelve Hybrids, inquiring Shane on what the third one is. Shane begins to tell Damon to leave the island instead of watching Elena become human again and choose Stefan. This provoked Damon to try and kill Shane, but Elena luckily stopped Damon before so. Quotes :Shane: "Damon Salvatore. Looks like we travel in the same circuit." :Damon: "Professor Shane. Just the guy I wanted to see." :-- My Brother's Keeper ---- :Damon: So, I’m in search of another Hunter. :Shane: "Hunter?" :Damon: "Mhm." :Shane: "With a capital H? Why?" :Damon: "Same reason anyone needs a Hunter. Loneliness, drinking buddy, or for golf." :Shane: "I thought you said you already had a Potential." :Damon: "I did, but he ended up being a potential problem." :Shane: "There’s nothing I can do to help you." :Damon: "Hmm, why don’t you help me with this… Why are you here? What’s in your little lesson plan there, Professor?" :Shane: "You think too highly of me, Damon. I’m gonna go find the other judges." :Damon: "Hey, no pity votes for April Young, okay? I mean, just because her dad blew up a house with a dozen people in it doesn’t mean she should get a tiara. But you knew him, didn’t you? Because I hear you two racked up a pretty impressive phone bill." :Shane: "If you want to know something about me, Damon, just ask." :Damon: "Okay. How did you convince the Pastor to kill all those people?" :Shane: "Did you just accuse me of mass murder in the middle of a high school pageant?" :-- My Brother's Keeper ---- :Shane: "Oh, you again. I must be the least intimidating mass murderer ever." :Damon: "Well, you still never gave me a name. And it’s kind of urgent." :Shane: "Listen, there is no other name. Look, at any given moment there are five Hunters in existence, alright. Most of them have no idea who they are or what their purpose is. It means finding more than one in a lifetime is next to impossible." (Shane walks past Damon and starts to leave the room. Damon uses his superspeed and rushes in front of Shane. Shane looks at him and laughs.) "Subtle." :Damon: "Like you didn’t already know." :Shane: "Well." :Damon: "You have five seconds to give me another name or you die." :Shane: "You know, since it’s generally unwise for a vampire to seek out a Hunter, it means you’re interested in the mark. It’s probably because of where it leads, but here’s the thing, even if you complete the mark and you get the map, the thing that you’re looking for is sealed with a spell only a certain kind of witch can perform." :Damon: "What kind of witch?" :Shane: "Come on, Damon." (Damon grabs Shane by the wrist and squeezes it.) :Damon: "I love pressure points. What kind of witch?" :Shane: "Come on, you’re a big boy, you can figure this one out." :-- My Brother's Keeper ---- :Damon: “Oh yeah? I thought the whole point was that no one found Silas, the oldest, deadliest freak in the world.” :Shane: “Yeah, that too.” :-- Into the Wild ---- :Shane: “Sunscreen?” :Damon: “Is that a joke?” :-- Into the Wild Gallery 18716 298375280274383 614665664 n.jpg 18812 298375330274378 1561207562 n.jpg 197827 298367926941785 746442257 n.jpg 29382 298367913608453 725949498 n.jpg 537290 489899521052278 2108958189 n.jpg 559805 298375396941038 1358494497 n.jpg 577754 298367750275136 1227666323 n.jpg 577878 298375103607734 1854033607 n.jpg 577934_298367813608463_898669905_n.jpg 598544_298375420274369_647574398_n.jpg 60880 298368280275083 858565462 n.jpg 61303_298367720275139_526381027_n.jpg 67803 298374980274413 1190087829 n.jpg 68810 298368396941738 2039677728 n.jpg 69479 298375030274408 161589425 n.jpg 74293 298375120274399 137374777 n.jpg 8764 298367933608451 2112065940 n.jpg 8793 298368130275098 908320249 n.jpg Notes Trivia See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship